Legend of Korra: Zombies
by fulcrum101
Summary: The zombie apocalypse erupts in the earth kingdom, threatening all of humanity. The United Republics are all that's left between victory and extinction. (sequel to inside my own fanfiction: rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

LoK-Zombie

Summary: The zombie apocalypse erupts in the earth kingdom, threatening all of humanity. The United Republics are all that's left between victory and extinction. (sequel to inside my own fanfiction: rewrite)

Ch 1 heading out

I sat in a chair in my office. I couldn't believe it. The message went thru my head over and over.

 _Static… This is Yuki, resident of Ba Sing Se. I'm broadcasting on all frequencies. To anyone who can hear this, please hurry! The biters are all over the place. They just attacked everyone. They can't be killed. Please, am I the only one here?! 'static'_

I couldn't believe it. Zombies were attacking. I stood up and turned on the base PA system.

"This is Colonel Jackson. A situation is occurring in the earth kingdom. I want this base on alert. Wait until further orders. That is all." I said, putting away the headset.

I sighed in trepidation. I didn't want to fight another war, let alone zombies of all the damned enemies I fought. But I had to.

Tenzin came into my office, wanting to present a plan.

"Ezra, I'd like to send the airbenders out to help with the situation." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, no-one has any idea what's going on out there. What kind of threat we're dealing with." I said.

"I know. The airbenders will go out and observe what's going on. What's the worst that can happen?" Tenzin asked.

I had my face in my hands, and looked up.

"Tenzin, grab Lin, Su, Korra, Asami, and Raiko. There's something I need to tell all of you." I said.

We gathered in the president's office, and everyone except me was wondering what was going on.

"Ezra, why did you call us?" Korra asked.

"Lock the doors, and close the blinds." I said.

Lin closed the blinds, and Raiko locked the door. Everyone sat down, and I started.

"I know what's going on. A zombie apocalypse." I said.

A silence settled in the room and Su spoke up.

"A zombie apocalypse?" She asked.

"Yes. Undead bastards roaming the earth, eating anyone in sight. It's a dangerous threat. They can exterminate all the humans on the planet." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" Asami asked.

"The message we received yesterday said that 'biters' were roaming Ba Sing Se. I'm guessing that they are outside the city and expending. Will be some time before they cross the country and attack us." I said.

"If what you're saying is true, how are we to stop them? The message said they couldn't be killed." Lin said.

"I don't know. If it's zombies, we can kill them. If it's something worse, though I don't know what could be worse, than god help us all." I said.

"We can send in a team to recon the situation." Raiko said.

"I'll send my airbenders to look at it. Other than earthbenders, airbenders can move fast across land." Tenzin said.

"That'll come handy in this. Tenzin, if you can't fight them, you run. Just fucking run." I deadpanned.

"You sound like it's the end of the world." Korra said.

"It is." I said, standing and facing Tenzin.

"I'm sending one of my best pilots to escort the airbenders. Tom Lasky." I said.

"You're coming with us, right?" Tenzin asked.

"I'll come. But when the bullets start flying, you run to Zaofu or Omashu. Someplace safe." I said.

At the base, me and Lasky got ready for the fight. Lasky armed himself with an FAMAS assault rifle and an M9 pistol. I armed myself with an M40 sniper rifle, and my Python revolver.

"Any idea what we're going after?" Lasky asked.

"Yeah. I know what we're up against. Let me tell you something. You'll want to keep your distance away from them." I said.

Lasky noted how serious I was. I didn't want to fuck around with the zombies.

A week had passed and me, Lasky, and the airbenders, sans Tenzin's children, headed into the earth kingdom. It was just the few of us, traveling the vastness of the earth kingdom. Any second, a zombie could attack and kill us.

One night, we were huddled around a campfire when we heard something in the dark. Tenzin stood up and went to take a look.

"Tenzin, take this." I said, giving him my revolver.

"Thanks, but I won't need it." Tenzin said, and went into the darkness.

We waited for Tenzin to come back. Me, I already assumed him to be eaten by the undead. We watched the enveloping darkness, the only light source coming from a fire. As the airbenders went to rest, I took the first watch.

Tenzin quickly came back, and in 4 hours, it was Lasky's turn to take watch.

He stood up and walked in a random direction, not knowing where to go.

"Anyone here?" Lasky asked.

Hearing nothing, he continued to walk forward until he heard water running. Intrigued, he headed towards the sound.

Pushing a tree branch aside, he saw a figure in the waterfall. He dropped to his knees, aiming the rifle at the figure. He waited for a few seconds, wondering if it was a zombie or not. Seconds passed, and the figure stayed in the water.

"Who are you?" Lasky muttered, lowering his rifle.

Lasky slowly moved closer to the waterfall and person. Dropping to his stomach, he crawled forward, his rifle in reach. Looking closer, he held his breath, as he saw Kya bathing in the waterfall. Lasky watched for a few seconds, taking in her figure. She was beautiful in his eyes.

Upon hearing a bird fly around, Lasky retreated away from waterfall and headed towards the group. As he headed back, he smelled a most offending smell.

"Christ. What's that smell?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Kya finished cleaning up and walked in the same direction as Lasky. Lasky came to the camp and sat next to the dying fire. He glared into the fire, his mind having a different fire in play.

A scream was heard in the distance, startling him.

"What kind of a monster is out there?" he wondered, and looked at me. "And how can you sleep like this?"

"Sleep like what?" Kya asked, stumbling on the camp.

"Oh shit!" Lasky said, turning to face her, rifle in hand.

"Easy there. I'm still human." Kya said, holding her hands up.

"Sit down." Lasky said, motioning for Kya to sit down.

"So what's going on here?" Kya asked.

"We're scouting for zombies. I'm sure you've heard of it." Lasky said.

"I've seen and fought some of the bastards. Never heard of them called zombies." Kya said.

"Colonel Jackson calls them zombies. He told us a bit about them." Lasky said.

"He's an interesting case." Kya said.

"Yeah. Half the time he talks to the soldiers on base, he has the thousand yard stare. He's married to Lin. Wonder how that will work out." Lasky said.

"They must be doing something right." Kya replied.

Lasky didn't respond, but looked in the dark horizon.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake Ezra in a few hours." Lasky said.

Next morning, Kya told us why she was here.

"I was at Zaofu when I heard all this shit going on with the zombies. Su heard that you guys went out to search for the zombies, and she sent me to bring you to Zaofu." Kya said.

"Why would we go to Zaofu?" I asked, hoping against hope that it wasn't under attack.

"Because Su things the city might be under attack. And since Kuvira and her army is in prison, she has no organized force to stop the zombies." Kya said.

Son of a bitch! I was wrong!

I gripped my rifle, not wanting to try and hold Zaofu against an attack by the undead. But we had no choice.

"Lasky, you take point." I said.

"Got it." He said, walking past Kya and walking towards Zaofu.

"How's Lin?" I asked Kya.

"She's doing real good." Kya answered.

Had I been flying a plane over our position, I'd see that we were getting swarmed by the zombies. And we didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2 fighting zombies

Ch 2 fighting zombies

We walked towards Zaofu, many days away from the city. I was now taking point, and Lasky was walking behind talking with Kya. I wondered how the two quickly hit it off. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking forward, M40 rifle in my hands.

"Any idea where they are?" one of the airbenders asked.

"No. But trust your sense. They'll tell you the truth." I said.

Nightfall came, and we set up camp. Me and Lasky were the only one's with the means to kill zombies real quickly. Yeah, airbending can be real lethal, but I doubted that the airbenders, except Tenzin were capable of using their bending to kill. That left only three of us. Shit.

"Ezra, how's it going?" Lasky asked, sitting next to me.

I motioned for Lasky to be quiet, and picked up my rifle. I turned away from the fire and looked outward. I saw nothing, but the night was hiding the zombies. We couldn't move in the darkness. I remembered reading With the Old Breed, and how Eugene Sledge said that the Japanese soldiers would infiltrate their lines and kill as many as they could before daylight.

I was worried that the same thing could happen. For all I knew, the zombies were heading towards us. It was terrifying.

"Lasky, you have a flare, something to provide light?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I have a flashlight." He said.

"Attach it to the underside of your rifle." I advised.

Lasky taped the light to his rifle, and upon turning the light on and aiming it in my direction, my mouth dropped.

"Zombies!" I yelled, firing my rifle. I looked thru the scope, put the reticule on the chest of a zombie and pulled the trigger, killing it.

Lasky fired his rifle in controlled bursts, and to his horror, watched the zombies move on our left.

"Ezra, they're flanking us!" Lasky yelled, throwing a grenade towards the group.

"Lasky, take Kya, Opal, and four more airbenders to shore up that flank. I'll stay here." I said, firing shot after shot.

Tenzin stood up and fired air blast after air blast towards the zombies, knocking them back.

"Tenzin, try and kill the bastards! That's what they'll do!" I shouted, quickly loading my rifle and still firing.

Tenzin let loose an air slice, and killed the rest of the zombie wave.

"Tenzin, cover me." I said, giving Tenzin my rifle and running towards the dead zombies, Python in hand.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" he asked.

I ran towards the bag of zombies and shot a zombie that appeared towards me. I then pushed the hill of dead zombies away with my airbending. I ran full tilt towards Tenzin, and heard a burst of gunfire.

"They're hitting Lasky right now." I said, grabbing my rifle.

"Should we help?" Tenzin asked.

"No. We stay here. Lasky will have to hold the flank." I said.

Lasky was having the time of his life.

"Get some, you fuckers!" He shouted, standing straight up and hosing the zombies coming towards his group. When his rifle ran out of ammo, he dropped it and pulled out his pistol, firing away at them.

Lasky quickly ran out of ammo for his M9, but luckily for him, Kya was ready. Standing up, she pulled out the water from the air, formed them into deadly razor sharp icicles, she thrusted them into the zombies, cutting down more of them.

"Thanks for the save." Lasky said, loading his weapons.

"Don't mention it." Kya said.

"Take this." Lasky said, giving Kya his pistol and ammo for said pistol. Kya took the pistol and put the belt on.

Back at my position, we watched over the dead corpses.

"Ezra, what should we do?" Tenzin asked.

I weighed the decision. We weren't in any trenches or defensive positions. The stench of the dead was overpowering, and the longer we stayed the higher the risk of being killed. We had to move, or risk another attack by the zombies attracted to the smell.

"We're moving out right now." I said.

"Tenzin, you'll need this." I said, giving Tenzin my Python revolver and the ammo.

I headed to Lasky and told him of the plan.

"We're leaving right now. Lasky, me and you take point." I said.

We walked into the woods, weary of the zombies.

"Lasky, you need to be more conservative of your ammo. God knows how long it will be until we reach Zaofu. Use semi-automatic shots." I said.

It was terror going thru the dark forest. The trees all looked the same. I wished Lin was here right now. Her seismic sense would be really great right now. But pressed deeper into the night. As we continued walking, I noticed a figure walking abreast of me, several yards away. I turned and pointed my rifle towards the figure.

"What do you see?" Opal asked.

"Get going." I said, lowering my rifle.

I had another terrifying encounter that night. Leaving the forest, we settled on a hill and dug on. Taking watch, I saw a horror that would scare me for life. Now I had seen plenty of shit since I arrived at republic city. But what I saw next trumped everything in the past. I was hallucinating, I knew.

But it still scarred me. I saw many bodies, whether zombies, or human, standing with stooped shoulders and dragging feet, wandering about. Their lips were moving as if they were trying to tell me something. They moved their arms up and hands extended forward, as if asking for help. I aimed my flashlight at them, and saw nothing.

I stood up and slowly walked forward. I saw another body standing up. This body was walking towards us. Not wanting to attract attention with a gunshot, I used my airbending and sucked the oxygen out of the body, killing it. I walked to the corpse and saw it was a zombie. I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in the head, killing it for sure. Upon closer look, I saw it was a teenage girl.

As I left, I saw her face, or what remained of it. Half of it had rotted away. The half-gone face leered at me with a sardonic grin. It was though she was mocking our pitiful efforts to hang on to life in the face of the constant death and horror that infected her: "I am the harvest of this nightmare. I prayed like you to survive, but look at me now. It is over for us who are dead and infected, but you must struggle, and will carry the memories all your life. Tis no nightmare, but reality. People will wonder why you can't forget."

Morning came, and we walked down the hill. We heard a noise coming from afar. Getting closer to the noise, we saw it was a Zaofu airship. Relief filled my body, knowing we were saved.

On the zeppelin, we finally rested as we headed to Zaofu.

"Good to see you, Ezra." Su said.

"Good to see you to." I said.

"So how'd it go?" Su asked.

"Fuck off." I tiredly said, walking away from Su and heading to a secluded part of the airship. Closing the door, I dumped as much clothing and fabric on the ground, laid my head on the makeshift pillow, and slept.


	3. Chapter 3 Zaofu

Ch 3 Zaofu

"Colonel, wake up." Lasky said, shaking me.

I snapped awake, and saw Lasky next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're at Zaofu." Lasky said.

"Good." I said, sitting up and grabbing my rifle.

I stood up and headed to the cockpit of the zeppelin. The city of Zaofu came into view. I blankly looked at the city, and mentally drew plans on how the zombies would overrun it, and how to stop it.

Touching down, we exited the zeppelin and headed towards the Beifong estate. Su watched me with worry, wondering what did happen out there. But I refused to talk. No-one would know unless they fought the zombies by themselves. Especially at night.

"Lin, you need to talk to Ezra." Su said.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"I asked him how'd it go, he looked at me with the thousand yard stare, and told me to fuck off." Su said.

"I'll talk to him." Lin said.

Lin followed me to our apartments and pinned me.

"Su said you cussed her out. What's going on?" Lin asked.

"You fought the zombies?" I asked.

"No." Lin said.

"Lin, I'd rather not talk about it. It's terrifying like none other. I just want to rest before I go out again." I said.

Lin understood that her husband needed some space. She'd seen a few of her officers go crazy from killing another human.

"Ezra, I'll give you some advice. Don't let it eat you up. Whatever you saw and did up there. Don't let it get to you. But don't push away those who want to help. That'll only make it worse." Lin advised.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, if only slightly. I looked at Lin and softly smiled. It was nice to have someone who could understand what you were going thru. I kissed Lin and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked.

"First, a shower. Then I'll check the defense of the city. I have an idea on how to repel the zombies." I said.

"I'll join you." Lin said.

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I tossed my clothing aside and stepped in, turning the shower on to hot water. I was in my thoughts, going over the battle and the haunting images floating around. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. I barely saw Lin when she kissed me hard.

I returned the favor, and we started to make out. We went out of the shower and collapsed on the floor, Lin straddling me, grinding her hips against mine. She grabbed my hard on and smiled.

"I'll be sure to keep you busy." Lin said.

"It's the end of the world. We got all the time." I replied. I then noticed Lin's smile turning vicious. She tied my hands and legs down with metal cables as far as they could stretch.

Lin gyrated on top of me, my cock inside her wet warmth. Lin slowly bounced up and down, then increased as I rubbed against her clit. Her walls tightened around me and milked the sperm out of my balls until I emptied inside of her.

Lin then mounted my mouth, and I licked inside her, getting her labia, vulva, vagina and clitoris soaked in my saliva. Lin cumed, grabbing my head and grinded her genitals against my mouth, wanting to savor the feeling.

"Wow." Lin said, after breathing for some moments. I pulled her close and kissed her. Standing up, we put our clothes on and walked outside. We found ourselves overlooking the valley where the city lay in. I pointed towards the mountains and moved my hands closer to the inside of the valley.

"Place artillery guns on the mountains to fire in the valley. That'll catch them real good. Landmines and anti-personal devices all over the valley. A hidden air-force base deep in the mountain stronghold. It'll buy us time." I said.

"It's a start." Lin said.

Lasky stood next to us, taking in the view.

"Lasky?" I asked.

"Sir, I was just wondering. What do you know of Tezin's sister?" Lasky asked.

"Kya? She's kind, loving, and a damn good waterbender. Why?" I asked.

Lin quickly picked up the hints.

"You're falling for her." Lin said.

I quickly turned to face Lasky, with an amused WTF look on my face.

"Don't give me that look. You're married to Lin." Lasky said.

He was right on that. But it was still a surprise.

"Where'd you meet Kya?" I asked.

"Well, I was scouting when I heard water and then I saw her, taking a bath in a waterfall naked." Lasky said.

Lin gave Lasky a look, I pinched the bridge of my nose, something else on my mind. Why would Lasky scout by himself? I told him to be with someone at all times. Especially since we were fighting zombies. I grabbed Lasky and dragged him away from Lin.

Kya came onto the scene, watching me drag Lasky away.

"What's going on?" Kya asked, seeing the debacle.

"Let me get this straight. I told you never to go alone, to be with someone at all times in a combat zone. And you disobeyed my orders." I growled.

"Sir, I assure you…" Lasky started.

"Assure me what? That you could kill a couple zombies by yourself? You saw what they were capable of doing last night!" I said to Lasky.

"I know. But that won't happen again." Lasky said.

"Follow me." I said, brandishing my Python revolver.

Lasky followed me to an apartment and I ushered for him to go inside. Once inside, I locked the door, and closed the blinds.

"Strip naked." I ordered.

"What?!" Lasky asked, wondering if I had lost it.

"Strip, or I put a bullet in your head." I said, pointing my revolver at Lasky.

Lasky stripped naked and stood for me to see. I quickly examined him and told him to turn around. After examining his backside, he put his clothes on.

"Mind telling me that was about?" Lasky angrily asked.

"Lasky, the zombies transmit the virus by biting. If you get a cut or an open bruise or sore, there's a chance it'll infect and you'll be infected by the zombie virus. Believe me on this point. If I found a good enough wound on you, I'd blow your head off, to make sure you wouldn't turn into the undead." I said, unlocking the door and leaving the apartment, Lasky following me.

"So the zombies are that much of a threat?" Lasky asked.

"Damn straight. Does Kya know?" I asked.

"Know what?" Lasky asked.

"That you have feelings for her." I said.

"No. I could use some help on that." Lasky said.

"Simple. Take her out for a date. Or whatever floats your boat. But whatever it is, you need to do it fast. Zombies are over the horizon." I said.

As Lasky left, Lin approached me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"No." I said, staring intently at the valley.

"I'm thinking we help set those two on a date." Lin said.

I chuckled in response.

"What's so funny?" Lin asked.

"Lasky. He reminds me of myself when I first arrived at the city. Young, bright, happy. Quite a contrast to what I am today. Still young, still bright, but so jaded and cynical. Hope he doesn't turn into me." I said.

"I could say the same for Kya. She's happier than the both of us. If it works out, they'll have a better marriage than ours. Provided both of them don't get jaded like the both of us." Lin said.

I knew Lin was speaking the truth. While me and Lin deeply loved each other, we were also cynical about life, but we tried to get over our cynicism.


	4. Chapter 4 fighters and dates

Ch 4 fighters and dates

Su looked at the mountains surrounding her city. She also know they would be vital to the defense of the city. But where Ezra sought to put artillery guns and machineguns on the mountains, Su decided to move the entire city of Zaofu into the mountains.

But there were many problems. Time was a problem, because they were now under constant threat of a zombie invasion. Also, how to guarantee the safety of those inside the mountain. Water and food would run out, and trying to find more could prove disastrous. Ammo could also prove problematic.

To solve the problem, she had Asami arrived at the city to provide a solution. And Asami had a solution.

"I can provide weapons from republic city. Enough to last a while. But if we were to arm the city itself, turn it into a fortress of metal, you'll be safe from the zombies." Asami said.

"I don't have enough metal benders, or soldiers to fortify the city." Su said.

"Then you're in luck." Asami replied.

"How?" Su wondered.

"You got Ezra and Lin in the city. They can pull strings to help fortify the city." Asami said.

It would take time to get a full force from republic city to Zaofu. So we focused on putting heavy artillery guns, left over from Kuvira's empire, into the mountain range. It was hard and lengthy work.

Me and Lasky went over plans with Baatar and Asami to build an air-force. We wanted a small yet mobile force. The two engineers quickly came up with blueprints for several aircraft. One was a small rocket fighter. It was called the BI-1 rocket fighter.

"One problem though. The rocket engine will eat up fuel real quick, so that's out of the option." Asmai said, putting the blueprints away.

"I got another blueprint." Baatar said.

He opened the blueprint and showed a swept-wing canard propeller-pusher plane. It was called the J7W Shinden.

"Canards will give enhanced maneuverability. And the propeller engine is more maintenance friendly than any jet engine we have right now. What kind of weapons will it have?" I asked.

"Two 30mm cannons, and bombs under the wings." Baatar said.

"Okay. Produce the Shinden. As many as possible. And make one BI-1 rocket fighter. I have something in mind." I said.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"Configure it so an airbender can use the jet. Vents going from the cockpit to the engine where air can get thru." I explained.

"Like a ramjet. Good idea." Baatar said.

Along with making weapons and defenses for when the zombies attacked, me and Lin also had to get Lasky and Kya on a date. Well, it fell to Lin to pull it off. I was busy testing the new fighters.

"Hey Ezra, you taking the BI-1 out for a flight?" Lasky asked.

"Correct. Take a Shinden up in the air, and we'll dogfight. Best way to test the new fighters." I said.

4,000 feet in the air, and we started the fight. Lasky pursued me first, he kept on every maneuver I did. And that fact that I could force the BI-1 to maneuver was a miracle of itself.

"Enough of this." I muttered, and opened the throttle.

On the ground, Kya and Lin and a few others were watching the dogfight.

"So who's who?" Kya asked.

"Ezra is flying the rocket jet, and Lasky is flying prop." Lin said.

A sonic boom was heard as I broke the sound barrier, leaving Lasky in the dust.

"Come on, kid. Take the shot." I said, as I headed towards Lasky head on. If Lasky was to pull the trigger and fire live rounds, I'd be dead.

Lasky pursued me thru the canyon, I yawing the plane left and right, preventing Lasky from getting a kill.

"Hold on you, bastard." Lasky growled, and pulled the trigger.

30mm paintball rounds screamed from his airplane, and barely missed the wing of my jet.

"Two can play at that game." I said.

I pulled the throttle back and pulled the stick back a hair. Lasky flew over me, and I pursued him. I put the gun piper on Lasky and pulled the trigger. 20mm paintball rounds impacted Lasky's fighter, signaling a kill.

"That's a kill, Lasky. Flying that prop against a jet. You're a damn good pilot." I said.

"Thank you, sir." Lasky said.

We landed our planes at the airport, where Kya and Lin greeted us.

"That's a hell of an airshow." Kya said.

"Best way to get something ready, is to test it." I said.

The four of us decided to go out and eat that evening. The restaurant wasn't Kwong's Cuisine, but was good food.

"Just like Kwong's, right Ezra?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. Just like Kwong's." I said.

"How'd you get in that restaurant?" Kya asked.

Lin pointed to herself, smiling.

The talking soon turned towards the fight, and the zombies.

"I have to admit, that jet flew better than I thought. I have a few adjustments in mind." I said.

"What kind?" Kya asked.

"Swept wings. That'll make it faster and more maneuverable." I said.

"So what do you think of the zombie threat?" Lin asked.

"Simple. Kill them before they kill us. Now me, I'd carpet bomb the earth kingdom with spirit vine bombs, but since we don't have them…" I started.

As the night went on, Kya and Lasky left to enjoy a walk.

"I hope they're okay." Lin said.

"Don't worry. I know Lasky. He'll take things slowly." I said, as me and Lin left the restaurant and headed to our apartment.

Lasky and Kya prove me wrong that night. In Kya's room, Kya rode Lasky as he was bucking his hips to match her thrusts. Lasky clenched his hands, trying to hold out as long as he could. Being his first time having sex, he climaxed as Kya climaxed at the same time.

Breathing heavily, Lasky pulled Kya closer and kissed her. As they were kissing, Kya said "You really are a virgin."

"Not anymore." Lasky smirked, kissing her again. Kya also smirked, and started ride Lasky again.

Next morning, we were all in Su's estate, having breakfast. Lasky and Kya shared a quick look and blushed. Me and Lin quickly caught on that they tied the knot last night.

"Hey, Tenzin. I got news." Kya said, as Tenzin came in.

"What is it Kya?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm dating Lasky." Kya said, pulling Lasky close.

Tenzin froze in his spot. He looked at Kya and Lasky. He didn't think Kya would date a younger man. He looked at me and Lin. Then back at Kya and Lasky. Then he remembered. He was older than Pema. And to top it all off, we were in the middle of a world war against the zombies. Tenzin fainted from it all and fell on his back.

Varrick and Zhu Li came into the dining room, hearing the commotion.

"Zhu Li, help me do the thing." Varrick said, grabbing Tenzin's arms.

It then occurred to me. Was Zaofu the only safe city left in the earth kingdom?


	5. Chapter 5 scouting ahead

Ch 5 scouting ahead

Two scouting parties was formed. Lasky, Kya, Tenzin, and Su were to head east, While Me, Wei, Wing, and Lin were to head north east. Plan was simple on paper. Head out, kill some zombies, scout out their numbers, pull back to base.

But I knew it wouldn't be that simple. It was the 9 of us, against dozens, if not hundreds of zombies.

Two days in, and we were already in contact with the zombies.

I aimed my AK-74 rifle at the zombies, firing single shots at them.

"Where'd these bastards come from?" Wei asked, using his earthbending to open the ground where the zombies where, and then closed the ground, killing them.

"The whole country is infected by them. It's only a matter of time before they attack Zaofu and the united republics." I said, taking point.

"One thing I don't get. The infection started in Ba Sing Se. And it's been weeks since we've arrived at Zaofu. No way could the zombies have moved that fast." Lin said.

"For all we know, Omashu has been infected. And considering how close the two cities are, it's only a matter of time before the zombies attack." I said.

"Lovely." Lin muttered.

The other scouting party had better success.

"Two days and we haven't run into the zombies." Su said.

"They're out there." Lasky said.

Lasky and Kya walked side by side, and Tenzin and Su walked behind them.

"I just can't believe it." Tenzin said.

"Believe what?" Su asked.

"I never knew that Kya would settle down and date someone. Especially someone younger than her. That's the kicker." Tenzin said.

"You and Pema are married. Ezra and Lin are married. I don't see the problem." Su said.

"How'd you handle it? Knowing that Lin is married to someone way younger than her?" Lin asked.

"I don't think about it. If they're happy and in love, I see no problem." Su said.

"It's approaching dark. Lets dig in." Lasky said.

Su quickly made foxholes and a deep trench surrounding the group. Kya and Lasky shared a foxhole, waiting out the night.

"You look nervous." Kya noted.

"I am, and I have something to tell you." Lasky said.

"Remember when you were bathing under the waterfall?" Lasky asked.

"How'd you know?" Kya asked.

"I watched you. Wasn't on purpose. I was scouting for zombies, and saw something in the waterfall. I didn't know if…" Lasky started.

"It's okay. I understand. You were wondering if it was a zombie or human, so had to wait. I'd do the same thing. Glad that you waited and looked." Kya said.

"Why?" Lasky asked.

"If you immediately thought 'oh look, a zombie' you'd kill me with the first shot. Glad you didn't." Kya said.

But a thought entered Kya's mind.

"Why are you falling for me? I'm old enough to be your mother. I know Ezra and Lin are married, but still." Kya said.

"I just find you beautiful, regardless of age. " Lasky said.

"I wonder how Lin felt, when she was dating Ezra." Kya muttered.

"I'm wondering how Ezra felt, when he was dating Lin." Lasky responded.

On the other scouting team, we finally got a break from the zombies.

"Dig in." I said.

Lin, Wei, and Wing quickly made defenses around our position. I found it akin to the German trenches in WW1. The trench of course, but also bunkers inside the ground, keeping us safe from the zombies.

We sat in a room, and went over a map.

"We're only a hundred miles away from the city, and we're already fighting zombies." Wei said.

"Get some rest. We'll need it." I said, folding the map.

As Wei and Wing found a spot to sleep in, I pulled Lin aside and talked to her.

"We're gonna lose this war." I said.

"I know it's bad. But we can fight them. The zombies are still mortal flesh." Lin said.

"It's hundreds, against dozens. If they take Zaofu, than the defenses of the united republic will fall. The fire nation and the water tribes are the only ones left. It'll be decades before humanity can retake the globe." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the little things of life." Lin said. Lin kissed me and pulled me close to her. I fumbled with her armor, trying to take it off. Lin metal bends her armor off and pulls me to her.

Our clothes tossed around the room, Lin lies on the floor, her legs wide open.

"You're on top." I said, to Lin, and reversed our position.

"On your knees." Lin replied.

On my knees, Lin opens her duffel bag and pulls out her strap-on.

"You brought that with you?" I asked, as Lin approached behind me.

"I had a few ideas in mind." Lin said, and penetrated me.

I moved my hips back and forth, keeping in sync with Lin's thrust. The dildo hit my prostate again and again.

"Faster, Lin." I said.

Lin was happy to oblige, and thrusted as fast as she could. The result, was me dumping my sperm all over the ground.

I lay on the ground, breathing when Lin impales herself on my member. While she rides me, Wei gets up and starts to leave the bunker.

"Where are you going?" I asked Wei, in breaths.

"Finding another room." Wei said, grabbing a shotgun for protection.

Lin shrugs her shoulders and continues to ride me.

Wei went outside, and saw a shitload of zombies approaching them. He walks inside the bunker and approaches me and Lin, who are fucking at the moment.

"Hate to brake the moment, but we got zombies coming in." Wei said.

My dick went flaccid in less than the blink of an eye. Lin glared at Wei for ruining the moment. I pushed Lin off and grabbed my AK rifle. Putting our clothes on, me and Lin went outside and watched the zombies approach us.

"Inside." Lin said.

Inside the bunker, Lin earthbends thick walls to keep us in, and the zombies out.

"We wait until daytime." I said, looking at a watch.

In the dark, we waited.


	6. Chapter 6 pushing ahead

Ch 6 pushing ahead

That morning, we climbed out from the trench, and saw it was clear of zombies. That surprised me. There were dozens of zombies last night. How come it was empty?

Not wanting to push our luck, we left the trenches and headed back to Zaofu.

The other group, however, ran into the same group of zombies we hid from.

"Here they come!" Lasky shouted, firing his rifle at the horde.

"Where'd they come from?" Tenzin asked, pushing them back with an air blast.

"They just came out of the blue." Lasky replied.

The zombies continued their surge, and were stopped only because Su erected a large wall of earth.

"We need to get back to Zaofu." Su said.

"Why?" Lasky asked.

"That horde will get thru the wall, and they'll head towards the city. The sooner we get back, the sooner we'll have a chance of survival." Su answered.

"Good enough for me." Kya said.

Back at Zaofu, a force of metalbending police officers arrived, about a quarter of the full police force. Immediately, they were put to work in fortifying the city and helping to build the J7W Shinden fighters.

"What are you working on, Asami?" Korra asked, seeing her girlfriend staring at a series of blueprints.

"A new fighter jet. We can't mass produce the BI-1, but I'm thinking of this design. Swept wing, with two engines slung under the wings. 4 30mm cannons in the nose, with an addition of rockets and bombs." Asami said.

"Let me guess. Ezra will fly it." Korra said.

"Him, or Lasky. I wonder where they are now." Asami pondered.

Where we were, in the recess of hell. We ran into a large horde of zombies, and sought cover in the swamp.

"Ezra, why'd you lead us to the swamp?" Wing asked.

"Only safe spot from the zombies. Once they pass, we'll head to Zaofu." Lin answered.

As we set up camp in the swamp, the other scouting party ran into the impenetrable line of zombies that were now encircling the swamp.

"I saw dozens of zombies heading towards the swamp. Why would they go there?" Kya asked.

"Chances are Ezra and his team is in there." Tenzin said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Of course they're there. Zombies only go where the food is." Lasky said.

In the swamp, we saw the first zombies head inside.

"Here they come!" I shouted, killing the first with a single shot from my AK rifle.

"I thought this place was safe!" Wing said.  
"Guess not." Wei replied.

The zombies slowly piled in, pushing us back into the swamp. We needed to break out, and fast. But we couldn't fight them ourselves. Help would have to come from the outside.

Night came, and we slept for the night, Lin taking the first watch. Outside the swamp, Lasky and his group were walking thru the zombie line in the dark, killing their enemies by bending or silent knife kills.

"Stay together, and eyes open." Lasky said, aiming his shotgun.

Walking in the swamp, they failed to notice that Lin was keeping an eye on them. She saw the group, and pulled out binoculars.

"How'd they get in?" She muttered.

Lin ran towards us and woke us up.

"Honey, get up." She said, shaking me awake.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I saw Lasky and his group." Lin said.

"Where?" I asked, grabbing my AK rifle.

"I'll show you." Lin said.

We moved thru the swamp, and came head to head with Lasky's group, weapons drawn.

"Ezra, good to see you again." Lasky said.

"You too, Lasky. Any idea on how to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah. The zombies don't move as fast in the forest. We can outmaneuver them. It's how we got in here." Su said.

"Then we leave right now." Lin said.

Heading thru the heavily forested boarders of the swamp was nerve racking. We had to resist the urge to open fire on the zombies, lest we attract their attention. I regretted not bringing a sharpshooting rifle, like a Dragunov, or the Gewehr 98. I decided to bring them next time.

That morning, we were free from the zombies, but we had no time to celebrate. Once the zombies picked out scent, we were dead meat. So we ran as fast as our feet could carry us. It took us a week to get back to Zaofu. And we killed a few zombies in the process.

But I knew they were behind us. We needed weapons to stop the zombies, and fast.

"And I got a few weapons to help stop them." Asami said, leading us to a hanger. In the hanger, was a tarp covering a large project.

"What do you got?" Lin asked.

"A new fighter jet. I don't know what to call it yet, but here it is." Asami said, and pulled the tarp off.

I recognized it immediately. Slightly swept wings, two engines, and 4 guns in the nose. It was the ME-262 jet fighter.

I walked towards the jet and climbed into the cockpit. Looking at the instruments, a smile appeared on my face.

"I'm flying this thing." I said, and closed the cockpit, starting up the engines.

"Guys, get the hell out of the way!" Asami yells, running out of the direction of the now mobile jet.

In the cockpit I worked the controls of the jet, taxing to the runway. Pointed downrange, I pushed the throttle forward and was pushed into the back of the seat as I accelerated downrange. With enough airspeed, I pulled the control stick back and soared into the air. I did barrel rolls, split S's, Immelmann's, etc.

I approached the ground in a strafing run, and pulled the trigger. 30mm rounds spewed from the jet and impacted into the ground. The jet lightly shook as the guns fired their deadly ammo.

"Asami, it's a charm. I'll take the 262 along with the Shinden. Produce as many as possible." I said.

Two weeks later, the first combat mission of the new planes had arrived. A large force of zombies approached the fortress city of Zaofu.

Me, Lasky, Asami, and a few others who were trained in the new planes scrambled to fend off the attack. 10 Me-262s and 50 Shinden's were ready for combat, but we only had 20 pilots.

"Remember, not a single zombie is to be alive. Win this battle, and live another day." I said, in the cockpit of a Me-262.

We dove down on the zombie hoard, firing our guns in unison. The effect was devastating. 30mm slugs tore into the zombies, killing a good amount in the first run.

"Look at that." Asami said, admiring our work.

In the city, they watched as the makeshift air-force quickly destroyed the zombies, leaving no survivors.

"Maybe we have a chance." Kya said.

Lin looked at Kya, then turned her head up as the planes flew overhead in formation, victorious for the moment. Lin smiled, proud of her husband's iron will to survive.

"Yeah. We do have a chance."

Tenzin headed back to republic city, hearing that Katara was visiting. Boy, did he have something to say to her.

"Tenzin, it's good to see you." Katara said, hugging her son.

"It's good to see you too, mother." Tenzin said.

"Sit down. I want to hear everything." Katara said.

"Okay. Kya is dating a younger man." Tenzin said.

"Good for her." Katara responded.

"Good for her!? Your daughter is dating a man young enough to be her son!" Tenzin said.

"You forget, that when your father and I met, he was 12, and I was 14." Katara pointed out.

"That's different." Tenzin said.

"Your wife is younger than you. Lin is old enough to be Ezra's mom. And both those marriages are doing well. Let it go. They're happy together." Katara said.

"I guess you're right." Tenzin said, slouching in his chair.

"Kya's dating someone?" Bumi asked.

"Yeah. And he's young enough to be her son. They're at Zaofu, if you want to see them." Tenzin said.

"Oh, I'm going to see them." Bumi said, and started to pack.

"Bumi!" Tenzin said, approaching his brother.

"Yeah?" Bumi asked.

"You'll need this." Tenzin said, handing Bumi an MP-40 submachine gun.

"What's this for?" Bumi asked, grabbing the weapon.

"Trust me. You're heading to the frontlines." Tenzin said.


	7. Chapter 7 friends arrive, and camp 14

Ch 7 Friends arrives, and camp 14

In the zeppelin heading towards Zaofu, Bumi laid back in his seat, musing that his sister was dating a younger man. He heard about the zombie apocalypse, but didn't think much of it. The United Forces was strong, and should be able to handle them.

Bumi heard a droning noise and looked out of his window. He saw 8 J7W Shinden fighters on routine patrol. He then saw the city of Zaofu, and checked his watch. It was early in the morning. 'Well, time to surprise Kya and her boyfriend.' Bumi thought.

Bumi headed into the city, and ran into Su.

"Hey, Su. Where's Kya?" Bumi asked.

"Apartment 22." Su said.

Kya and Lasky woke up that morning, and Kya sat on Lasky.

"I'm gonna give you the Kya special." Kya said.

"What's that?" Lasky asked.

Kya grabbed her boobs and wrapped them around Lasky's member. Lasky moaned in pleasure as Kya gave him a breast-job.

"You're enjoying this a lot." Kya said.

"Of course I am." Lasky said, and struggled to reign himself in.

It didn't work, as he spilled his seed all over Kya's breasts.

Kya then straddled Lasky and rocked her hips against Lasky.

Lasky soon got hard again, and Kya put his member deep inside her. Kya started to ride Lasky and was enjoying the waves of pleasure that racked her body.

At that moment, Bumi opened the door to Kya's apartment and saw Kya ride Lasky hard. Stunned, Bumi walked out backwards and closed the door. He would never forget what he saw.

Half an hour later, we all gathered inside the dining room, having some breakfast.

"So how's everyone going?" Bumi asked.

"Not so good, Bumi." I said, looking at a small map of the earth kingdom.

"What's the problem?" Bumi asked.

"He's just paranoid that the zombies will attack Zaofu." Kya said.

"I have good reason to. They're running out of food in the earth kingdom, and they'll head towards us, that last bit of food in the country." I said.

"That's really pessimistic." Bolin said.

"Bro, I think we should listen to Ezra. He's fought the zombies before." Mako said.

"Mako, Bolin." Korra said, standing up and hugging them.

"Good to see you, Korra." Mako said.

"How'd you get past the zombies?" Lin asked.

"We flew here. And we'd like to fight the zombies." Mako said.

"I can respect that." I muttered, hands mingled together supporting my nose.

"So, how is it fighting the zombies? I've heard they don't fight like we do." Bolin said.

I motioned for Bolin to come close.

"Sit down." I said, standing from my chair; Bolin took it.

"Imagine an enemy that will not die. They run towards you, never stopping, never resting. They come as numerous as the sands of the sea. At night, their eyeballs pierce thru the darkness, and can send fear in every molecule in your body. When it comes up close, imagine the senses that you experience when the zombie bites you with its rotting teeth. The smell is bad enough, but the bite is even worse. You are being ripped and torn to pieces, bite after bite. If you're lucky, you die. If not, you turn into one of them biters out there. That's what it's like to fight the zombies. An evil that will not die, no matter how many times you kill it, how many times you shoot it, or stab it." I finished, pulling my mouth away from Bolin's ear.

Bolin's eyes had fear all over them. I stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mako, Bumi, Lin, Korra, in the kitchen." I said.

We gathered in the kitchen and closed the doors and blinds.

"What's the deal, Ezra?" Mako asked.

"I've been going over Kuvira's concentration camps scattered over the earth kingdom. All of them are the simple death camps. But this one I'm interested in. Camp 14. About 200 miles north-by-north-east of Zaofu. We are going over there to investigate. And kill some zombies along the way. Lin, get your best metal benders to come with us." I said.

2 hours later, we were on a zeppelin heading towards Camp 14. Despite serving in Kuvira's army for two years, I had no knowledge of the camp.

"Here's the plan. We move and clear the camp, or what remains of it. Anything important, grab." I said.

"How long will this take?" Bumi asked.

"Couple days at least. At the most, a week." I said.

"Thanks." Bumi sarcastically said.

As the zeppelin hovered over the camp, we jumped out and started running.

"Spread out and keep moving." I said, flipping the safety off on my Gewehr 98 rifle.

Up head, was a dilapidated camp. Multiple barracks, and two large buildings were all that remained.

"Don't tell me we're sleeping in the barracks." Bumi said.

"It may come down to that." I said.

Spreading ourselves out, it was Me, Bumi, and Mako. We walked around one of the buildings and saw a zombie eating a horse.

"It's the cannibals!" Bumi shouted, and ran for his life.

"Bumi!" Mako shouted, and ran after him.

The zombie quit eating the horse and ran after Mako. I aimed my rifle at the zombie and pulled the trigger, killing it. Cycling the bolt, I ran after the two.

Running thru an overgrowing forest, I ran into Mako, sending both of us on the ground. I grabbed my pistol and aimed it at Mako, thinking he was a zombie.

"Hold your fire! It's me!" Mako shouted, raising his hands.

"Where's Bumi?" I asked.

A scream was heard, telling us where he was. We ran to the sound, and found Bumi in a fetal position, in apparent shock.

"He's in shock." I muttered.

I approached Bumi, only for him to bolt. Me and Mako ran after him, and found him gripping a tree. I failed to notice a thick fog settling in on us.

"Bumi, you okay?" Mako asked.

"He's here!" Bumi said.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"A giant zombie! 7 feet tall! Eating another person, just like the cannibals I encountered years ago!" Bumi screamed.

I wacked Bumi over the head with my rifle butt, knocking him out.

"Get him back to camp and…" I started, but quit talking.

"Ezra?" Mako asked.

"Quiet. My flashlight, left pocket." I said, aiming my rifle at the darkness.

Mako grabbed my flashlight and pointed it where I was aiming my rifle.

"There!" I shouted, and ran.

"Ezra, I'm seeing nothing!" Mako shouted.

I continued running into the darkness and stopped. I crouched to my knee and aimed my rifle ahead. I couldn't see ahead of my bayonet. I heard something and quickly snapped to the noise. Heavily breathing, I stood up and walked forward.

"Oh my god." I said, seeing a 7-foot tall zombie. It snarled at me and slowly walked towards me. I fired 2 shots, but they didn't put it down. I turned around and ran away, back to the camp.

In camp, they got things running as best as they could. When the three of us came back, there was already food ready.

"Ezra, you're back." Lin said, hugging me.

I only had a blank look on my face. Lin sat me down and gave me some food.

"Thanks." I softly said.

I ate my food, not saying a thing. As everyone fell asleep, I stayed awake. I couldn't fathom it. Society and civilization were on the brink of collapse. How could there be a 7-foot zombie? And one that could take two rifle shots and still keep walking?

"You okay?" Mako asked, sitting next to me.

"I saw it Mako." I said.

"Saw what?" Mako asked.

"A genetically engineered zombie. Just like Bumi described." I said.

"Ezra, you're under a lot of stress. You need some rest." Mako said.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted.

"I can see that." Mako sarcastically said, and walked away.

I stood up and walked into one of the abandoned buildings. It looked like it was abandoned in a hurry. Papers were scattered all over the place. I entered what appeared to be the office of the building, and looked around. Opening a drawer, I found documents pertaining to a nerve gas that was being developed by Kuvira and her earth empire.

I continued to search thru it, and found that the chemical weapon was supposed to cause fear and panic into its enemies, by causing them to see their deepest fears. That explained me and Bumi's reaction. Bumi was afraid of cannibals, and I was afraid of fighting an unstoppable zombie.

Next morning, everyone moved further from the camp. Bumi stayed behind, not wanting to go out and face the zombies again. I had Mako examine lab of the building, and I examined the other building.

Mako searched the rooms, and found some leaky pipes, spilling fumes. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued looking around, when the lights went dead. An automatic system went on, locking the doors as well.

"Shit." He muttered. Mako pulled out his cellphone and dialed my number. No answer.

Mako made his way to another door, then heard something that terrified him. A deep menacing growl. It came closer to Mako, but Mako couldn't see where it was coming from.

In fear, Mako ran towards a set of cages and got into one, shutting the door. He pulled out his phone and called me again. This time, I answered.

"It's here. It's here with me." Mako whispered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"The lab you sent me to investigate. All the doors are locked, the lights are out, and I'm stuck in here. Ezra, you got to get me out of here." Mako whispered.

Mako heard another deadly growl and shut up.

"Mako?" I asked.

"I can't talk." Mako responded.

"Mako, I'm heading towards you. What are you seeing?" I asked.

Mako moved closer in the cage to try and see what was stalking him. He saw nothing.

"I don't know. I can't see it." Mako whispered.

Another growl was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Mako asked.

"Stay calm. Can you see it?" I asked.

"No." Mako said, but then backed towards the rear of the cage, when he saw a shadow approaching him.

"I can see it." Mako said.

The shadow came closer, and opened the cage. Mako opened his mouth to scream, but I put my hand on his mouth, stopping him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling Mako out of the cage.

"Spirits, Ezra. It was the zombie!" Mako exasperatedly said. "It was here! I swear, it was here!"

"Mako, I'm here. It's okay." I said.

"No it's not! It's not okay! I saw it! Just like you and Bumi." Mako shouted.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I told you. A zombie." Mako said.

"7 foot tall. Deep growl. Speaking like us?" I asked.

"Yes." Mako said.

"Not the talking part. You saw what you expected to see, because I told you. You've been drugged. The three of us have been drugged." I said.

"How?" Mako asked.

"I did some looking around. This camp was making a chemical weapon. One to put fear into the mind of its enemies." I said.

"How come we didn't notice it before?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. Never heard of this place. But we're all leaving." I said.

The same growl was heard, drawing our attention. We walked towards the sound, and a zombie ran towards the door a full tilt.

"Well that explains the growling noise." Mako said, and fired a lightning bolt, incinerating the zombie.

"How'd you get in?" Mako asked.

"This door." I said, walking towards another door. "Lucky me, the zombies hadn't come this way."

But Bumi was searching around the base, going deeper into the fog infested forest.

"Bumi, why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Korra, there's a giant zombie looking for us." Bumi said, almost hysterical.

"Right. I'm sure there is." Korra sarcastically said.

"You don't believe me, take a look!" Bumi shouted, pointing to where the giant zombie appeared.

Korra attacked with firebending, setting the zombie on fire.

"What the?" She muttered, and attacked again.

"Firebending won't stop it. Projectiles will." A police officer said, firing shards of metal from his uniform into the zombie, bringing it down.

"Thanks for the save." Korra said.

"Don't mention it, Korra." The cop said.

Leaving camp 14, we headed back to Zaofu for some badly needed R&R.


	8. Chapter 8 welcome to the family

Ch 8 welcome to the family

The world watched as Zaofu battled the zombies on her own. It appeared that the city was impenetrable, a safe haven from the zombie horde. But the United republics was also at risk.

"General Iroh, I know the boarders are secured, but how long until the zombies attack in force?" President Raiko asked.

"Mr. President, I've been keeping track of the many battles Zaofu's forces have done battling the zombies." Iroh said, unrolling a map of the world, and putting many thumbtacks across the map.

"As you can tell, the battles are getting more and more frequent, and I'm guessing more intense. They are heading our way. It's only a matter of time before we get attacked. I recommend that we evacuate those who can't fight. Those too old and too young. We arm everyone else, and wait for the onslaught." Iroh said.

"Good to know. I'll make it mandatory." Raiko said.

"One more thing. Declare martial law. And we need veterans from Zaofu to train us on how to fight. We've only had small skirmishes with the zombies. Not full out war like they have." Iroh said.

At Zaofu, we were resting from our recent fight with the zombies. And we were hardened veterans from the 7 months of constant fighting. Lasky was called in to meet with Su.

"Lasky, President Raiko called us, and he needs soldiers to help prepare republic city against a zombie attack." Su said.

Lasky wasn't sympathetic.

"Su, we barely have enough soldiers as it is to defend the city, let alone conduct these long-range strikes. We can't spare anyone. Besides, republic city has more soldiers and police officers than we do. They can handle it." Lasky said.

"And how many of those officers and soldiers are as experienced as we are? There's a reason we're called veterans. We need republic city to survive, because if they fall, we fall." Su answered.

"We still need our best on the frontlines." Lasky said.

"I doubt your CO would agree." Su said.

"Who would agree?" I asked, walking into Su's house, getting something to eat.

"Raiko wants Zaofu to send some soldiers to help them fend off a zombie attack." Lasky said.

"Lasky, you're going. Besides, you need the R&R." I said.

"If it was peacetime, we'd all need R&R." Lasky said.

"I know. So republic city is still alive and kicking." I muttered. I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking of a plan.

"What are you thinking?" Su asked.

"If both Zaofu and republic city can hold out long enough, we might be able to turn the tide of the war. And both have something the other lacks. Republic City has a larger fighting force than we do. And we got veteran from the zombie war. They don't. I'm thinking of a trade. We send some of our veterans to republic city for r&r, and to train their soldiers. In return, we got some of their forces to strengthen the defense of the city. In time, both cities will be able to fend off the zombies." I said.

"That's a great idea. But what happens if republic city gets overrun?" Lasky asks.

"Lasky, it's been months since we've been in contact with them. I just assumed the zombies killed them all, and we were the last bastion on the continent. We'll just keep on doing what we're doing now. Fight until we can't." I said.

Lasky, Kya, and several of our vets headed to republic city. In return, we got a good supply of reinforcements coming in. Pilots and soldiers.

"Bumi, you bring the new meat in. I'm heading out on another strike." I said.

Bumi watched as I took off in my Me 262, and the pilots from the united republic came in. Su came and took them to be trained on fighting the zombies. Bumi noticed one plane, a Su-27 flanker landing late. When the plane finished parking, Bumi approached the aircraft, and waited for the pilot to climb out.

Bumi saluted the pilot, who returned the salute. The pilot removed its helmet, and Bumi's jaw dropped when he saw it was a young women, with long gold blond hair.

"Bumi. It's good to see you." The women said.

Bumi didn't speak, wondering how she knew his name. But he lifted his hand and shook hers.

"Goodtoseeyouto." Bumi quickly said.

"I'm Major Sarah Keyes." Sarah said.

"Commander Bumi." Bumi said, forgetting he didn't have a rank; he was retired.

As Sarah walked away from the tarmac and towards the city, Bumi watched her round shaped ass, swaying as she walked. Bumi had to hold his jaw and make sure he didn't droll all over the place.

Bumi jogged after Sarah, still ogling her. And his reward, was tripping over a small branch.

2,000 feet in the air, I accelerated the 262 and my radar showed a group of zombies ahead. I pushed the control stick down inches, and was in a perfect strafing position. I pulled the trigger and fired 30mm slugs at the zombies, tearing them to pieces. Circling around, I dropped napalm bombs on the zombies, incinerating the bastards.

I looked away from the killing field and looked at my map. Putting a pencil mark on the position I was at, I opened the map further, and noticed the zombies were getting close to Zaofu.

"Goddamn it." I growled, and opened the throttle.

At Zaofu, Bolin and Opal were sharing a small moment with each other. They saw me fly like a bat out of hell over the city, and turned to land at the air base.

"He's back." Bolin said.

Climbing out of the cockpit of my Me 262, I headed towards a MiG-29, loaded with napalm rockets. I sit in the cockpit, and accelerate the plane down the runway, and into the air, hunting the zombies again.

"He's going again?" Opal asked.

"Yeah." Lin said, approaching her niece.

Hours later, and I returned to Zaofu. Out of the airplane, I walked to the fortress city, walking with a haunted blank look in my eyes. In my apartment, I open my map, and look at the latest fight against the zombies.

"Next fight will be here." I said, tapping the paper at Zaofu.

"What makes you say that?" Lin asked.

"I've been recording the fights. Marking positions. They are coming our way." I said.

Night came, and we slept under the iron domes of Zaofu. In Bumi's apartment, he had the night of his life.

"Bumi." He heard a sudective voice.

"Uh what!?" He woke up and had his eyes wide for he saw her in a short skirt robe with her big cleavage showing and as she walks toward his bed and Bumi was shy as she was near with smile which turns him on by it.

"I know you stared at my ass. Do you want to put your susage in my buns?"

Since Bumi wear nothing but boxers, she slide her hand, grabbing his member as he moaned. "Do you want yours inside me?" She grasped tightly to increase his moans. "Tell me." "Yes." "Yes what?" She squeezed again. "Yes I want mine inside you."

She let go of Bumi's Bumi below and straddling on his stomach and Bumi feels that she is not wearing panties. She leaned at Bumi, launching lips at him at first Bumi was surprised but he let it go with his eyes closed and his hand cupped the sides of her head and with the kiss broke, she sat back up.

"I been dreaming like this all my life." She confessed.

"You were?" Bumi asked.

"I was a huge fan of yours and it inspired me to join also I have a shitload crush on you, I have all of your pictures of your younger days but my favorite was the one with you poised shirtless and I have been fingering myself at that but it didn't matter to me if you're old now, you will always be my sexy wild man."

Bumi was entranced by this as he smiled. "Well what are you waiting for? Time to make your dream come true." She got off the bed, removing the covers and Bumi's boxers and she gave him a blowjob and after that, she got on between his legs but not on his cock yet, she removed her robe and now Bumi feels even more harder by the sight of her large chest melons and she swings her robe around up in the air like a lasso and threw it away.

"They're real." She informed as Bumi grabbed both of them and she was right so as he let them go. "Now let's ride." She said as she placed herself on the member and she rode fast and hard because she preferred to have the rough sex with her idol as Bumi bucked to match her thrust and then she stopped and turn around as she continued. "You're so tight!" Bumi moaned. "Shoot me! Shoot me my wild man!" She shouted as both of them climaxed

Collapsing on the bed, they held each other, and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure everyone heard that." Sarah said.

"Welcome to the family." Bumi said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that.

"Let me explain. Ezra is married to Lin. Lin is old enough to be his mom." Bumi said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. And Kya is dating Lasky. She's also old enough to be his mom. And we just fucked. I'm old enough to be your dad." Bumi said.

"Wow. That is one fucked up family." Sarah said.


	9. Chapter 9 Zaofu falls

Ch 9 Zaofu falls

"Morning, dear." Lin said.

I woke up all tied up. I attempted to move my legs and arms, but couldn't.

"I wouldn't do that, If I were you." Lin said, caressing my body from head to toe with a riding crop.

"Shit." I muttered.

"It's safe to say you're my sex slave." Lin said, laughing darkly. For some reason, I smiled in response.

"Good." Lin said.

Lin mounts me and starts to ride me, and while she's riding me, she grabs a dildo and shoves it up my ass, turning it to full power. My eyes go wide open, and calm down as my body adjusts to the intrusion.

Lin rides me hard and doesn't slow down. Leaning her head back, she lets out an orgasmic scream as we climaxed.

"I'm not done with you yet." Lin said.

Lin kicks me in the balls over and over. When she's done, I can barely feel them.

In Bolin's apartment, he and Sarah were just waking up.

"Best night of my life." Sarah said.

"I agree." Bumi said.

Sarah leaned forward and kissed Bumi.

"I love you my wild man." She said.

"I love you to, my wild girl." Bumi said.

Later, I was emptying the wastebasket in the kitchen, when something caught my eye. Pulling it out, my mouth dropped.

"Oh fuck. Opal!" I yelled.

Opal ran in.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you pee on this?" I asked, shoving the object in Opal's face.

"Don't lie. Just tell me. Did you pee on this." I said again.

"If I did, is it yours?" Opal asked, getting scared.

"This is a pregnancy test, Opal. Are you pregnant? Because if you are, I'm going to have to cut off Bolin's nuts." I said. Opal went pale skinned real quick.

"No! Me and Bolin agreed to be married first." Opal said, shocked that her uncle would go to such cruelty so quickly.

"Oh. Sorry I freaked out." I said.

"Don't worry uncle Ez." Opal said.

"Did you just call me uncle?" I asked.

"Well, you're married to my aunt." Opal said.

Su came in with some dishes to wash. I quickly jumped her.

"Su, are you pregnant?" I asked, showing Su the pregnancy test.

"Oh God no! That's that last thing I needed to hear from my brother in law." Su said.

"If it's not you or Opal…" I said.

"Lin!" I shouted. Lin ran into the kitchen, and went wide eyed when she saw what I had in my hand.

"Lin, I need to ask you a question. Are you pregnant?" I asked, showing her the pregnancy test.

"Really, Ezra? The amount of times we have sex, if I was pregnant, we'd have known a _long_ time ago. I'm not pregnant." Lin said.

"Thank god." I said.

"Sarah is pregnant." Lin said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"This morning, Sarah came to me, she wasn't feeling well. So we bought the test, and we found that Sarah is pregnant. Ezra, Bumi doesn't know. She should tell him. But don't freak out." Lin said.

I was dumbstruck. I couldn't believe that Bumi got one of my soldiers pregnant. A rage boiled inside me. Bumi, was going to suffer. How would I confront him… was answered when Bumi barged right in.

"Guess what, I'm going to be a dad!" He said with a wide smile and much glee.

"I'm gonna cut your balls off!" I yelled, charging Bumi. It took everyone to hold me back, so I wouldn't cut up Bumi.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Su shouted.

I calmed down, and when the crowd dissipated, I lurched forward, intent on maiming Bumi.

"I said calm down!" Su yelled.

They pulled me away from Bumi, and I was furious.

We spent the next two days getting the city ready for another attack.

The attack did came, and we faced hundreds of zombies. We closed the domes and started firing at the zombies with artillery cannons deep in the mountain range, and conduct bombing and strafing attacks from the air-force base next to the city.

That night, I watched as tracers and flames lit the sky and ground. I knew the zombies were bent on eating everyone in the city. When day came, so did the zombies. 4 days of brutal fighting, and we were pushed all the way back to the last 'dome' of the city.

An underground tunnel had been built to the airfield a few months ago, and would prove useful. If only we could get to it. I grabbed an AK-47 rifle with a grenade launcher. Inserting a magazine and racking the bolt, I gripped the pistol grip of the grenade launcher.

"Here's the plan. We go out and fight our way to the tunnel. Last one inside closes the tunnel with earth bending. Good hunting." I said.

We all armed up with the few weapons still available. I took point, and motioned for the door to be opened.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I yelled, pulling the trigger, and firing a grenade into the mass of zombies.

The grenade explodes and opens a hole in the zombie line. Lin and Su crush the zombies under an avalanche of metal an earth, but the zombies simply replace their dead.

"Run!" someone yells.

We run thru the horde of zombies, firing our weapons at the mass, killing as many as possible. Entering the underground tunnel, Wei closed the tunnel entrance, only for a zombie to jump thru the opening and land on Wei. The zombie then bit Wei's neck, and tore a good chunk of the flesh out.

"AGGHHH!" Wei screamed, as the zombie proceeded to eat him.

I ran towards Wei, and saw the carnage. Aiming my AK rifle, I pulled the trigger on my assault rifle, hosing both of them down with shredder rounds.

I walk to Wei and put the barrel on his forehead, between the eyes.

"No!" Su yells, seeing me standing over her son; my cousin. A gunshot rings out, ending Wei's life.

My instincts kicked in, prompting me to move.

"We need to move." I said, grabbing Su and pushing her ahead of me.

Lin opens the end of the tunnel, and lifts herself thru the hole and onto the tarmac.

"Everyone, grab a plane get out of here." Lin said.

Whether on fighter jet, zeppelin, or flying bison, we left the city of Zaofu. Su looked at the city, now overrun by the zombies. She fell to her knees, and sobbed.

"There's no stopping it now. There's no stopping it." I said, looking down from the cockpit of my Su-27.

At republic city, we landed at the air-force base and staggered out. I looked at the survivors and did a head count.

"You've got to be shitting me. 1200, out of 200,000." I said.

Night came, and I was flying CAP with the air-force. I sat in my Su-37, when an idea came to mind.

"The genius. The genius." I muttered.


	10. Chapter 10 Apocalypse Now

Ch 10 Apocalypse Now

"The genius. The genius." I muttered to myself.

The next week, I gathered a few of the battle hardened soldiers from Zaofu and the united republics.

"Here's my plan. We go deep into enemy lines, and just kill the zombies. We kill until one party dies. They will be the first." I said.

"Why don't we just stay here at republic city? They'll come after us." A soldier said.

"That's the reason we're launching a first strike. Months were spent to prepare the defenses of Zaofu, and the zombies overran the city in less than a week. The same will happen here, on a much lethal scale." I said.

Only 5,000 soldiers wanted to go with me. I wanted a small and fast unit. So I had to scale it back even more, down to 600 soldiers. We were to be fast and vicious. We spent the next few weeks to prepare for going into the earth kingdom.

 **2 months later**

Gunfire was heard around me.

"Ezra, we need to get to that ridge!" Lasky shouted, pointing to the ridge behind our position.

"You guys go! I'll hold them off!" I shouted, inserting a new magazine in my AK-12 rifle. I stood up, and hosed the zombies with gunfire, taking a few of them down. I threw a grenade towards the mass of zombies and ran away from them, using my airbending to enhance it.

On the ridge, we set up positions, waiting for the zombies. I walked to Lin, giving her my AK rifle.

"Give me your sniper rifle." I said.

Lin gave me her Mosin Nagant sniper rifle, along with the razor sharp bayonet.

"I'd hate to be the bastard on the opposite side of this." I said, attaching the bayonet.

The zombies didn't attack us, but we needed to get back to our base. The scouting party had run into a shit load of zombies, and we repelled their attack.

Back at republic city, things were going bad.

"This is the 10th attack by the zombies." Su said, wishing her sister was here leading the police force, not with her husband in the godforsaken earth kingdom.

"We're losing more people to zombies than we're killing zombies. We need Ezra. He's the expert on killing zombies." Korra said.

"And how do you expect to find him? He could be dead for all we know." Mako said.

They looked out over the fields outside republic city. The air-force was carpet bombing the area with napalm and other weapons. But it was only a temporary solution.

"I have an idea. Me, Korra, Bolin, and Opal head into the earth kingdom, find Ezra, and convince him to return to republic city. It's the only chance we have of finding him." Asami said.

"Alright. You got the green light. Bring him and his soldiers back to us. If he's still out there." Raiko said.

"Korra, my office." Raiko said.

Raiko shut the door and locked it.

"Korra, Ezra has spent 10 months fighting zombies, almost a year. He's one of the few who knows this stuff like the back of his hand. Bring him back. We need his expertise, or we'll fall, just like Zaofu." Raiko said.

"I understand. I'll bring the colonel back." Korra said.

Raiko set a thick folder in front of Korra.

"Details of our Colonel Jackson. Some of it is military, others personal. It's more of a psychological profile, based on his character in combat, and peacetime. This is your scripture concerning him." Raiko said.

"I'll read it." Korra said.

Quickly loading supplies onto a jeep, they left republic city, and into the zombie filled continent.

2 days passed, and the group ran into the first evidence of Jackson and his guerrilla fighters. A big pile of zombie corpses littered the field. A stone, which appeared out of place in the ground, had the hammer and sickle engraved in it.

"I guess the hammer and sickle is the emblem of Ezra's fighters." Opal said.

"Lets get moving." Korra said.

As they drove, they ran into more piles of dead zombies, and more hammer and sickle emblems. One night, Korra opened the folder the president gave her.

Profile of Colonel Ezra Jackson. Combat pilot/sniper of republic city air-force.

 _I thought I knew everything about Ezra. Guess I was wrong. Combat decorations for service in the military. Logged more hours in the cockpit than most pilots in the air-force. How the hell he handled the constant stress? Or was flying a stress reliever for him?_

 _Impressive career. Too impressive. After the red lotus, he was offered to be some rear-echelon officer, high ranking, the perks, and everything. He turned it down, serving in Kuvira's army for two years. When he came back, he applied for sniper school, but was turned down 3 times. Finally excepted after he threatened to stick with Kuvira._

 _Hell of a shot. Almost always carried a bolt-action sniper rifle, into a fight. Must be a pro with them. Rumored from former Chief of police, Lin Beifong, Ezra scavenged half the shotguns and bolt-action rifles captured from busting triads and other criminals. Goddamn. He must have been prepared for this war. Probably armed half his army with the guns he stockpiled._

 _Here's his personal file. Odd, was an understatement. He was into the BDSM scene, and got Lin hooked onto it. After that, he stuck with it, and got wilder with it, though stayed with Lin. The two got depraved real quick. Christ. The things the two of them did. I could never do such things to Asami._

Next morning was quiet.

"Where are the zombies?" Bolin asked.

"I don't want to know. We're leaving." Asami said, climbing into the jeep.

One night, they came across a large river. Korra used her waterbending and got them across. Touching the ground, they heard many gunshots, and eerie music playing.

"Stay here. I'll go and look." Korra said.

Korra walked up a small hill and jumped into a trench. The music and gunfire was more pronounced.

"You think you so bad huh?! You think you so bad biter!?" someone yelled, firing a burst of gunfire.

"Who's in charge here?" Korra asked, but was drowned out by the noise.

"I think he's dead." The machine gunner said.

"Hell no. There's one biter still out there." The person next to him said.

"What are you shooting at, soldier?" Korra asked.

"Avatar, I think there are some biters out there. But I got them." The gunner said.

"There's still one out there." The other soldier said.

"Go get the roach!" the gunner said.

"Who's in charge here?" Korra asked.

"Ain't you!?" the gunner asked Korra, wide eyed, and scared.

The 'Roach' came to the group, holding a grenade launcher. He turned off the radio and opened the breech of his launcher, inserting a grenade.

"You need a flare?" the gunner asked.

"No. He's close, man. I can feel it." Roach said.

Roach aimed his grenade launcher upwards, while hearing the screaming of the zombie still alive. He pulled the trigger, and waited.

An explosion was heard, and the zombie was dead.

"Motherfucker." Roach said, slinging his launcher.

"Roach, you know who's in charge here?" Korra asked.

"Yeah." Roach said, turning around and walking to where he laid before.

With no answers to Ezra's location, Korra and her group continued moving east. They heard the roar of a jet engine, and saw a MiG-29 scream overhead.

"Fighter jet. He's got to be close." Bolin said.

Korra quickly gunned it and followed the jet was much as she could. She approached a good sized air-base, and watched the MiG land on the tarmac, on the far side of the base.

"Hey! Stay there! Stay there!" a guard shouted, aiming his rifle at them.

Asami stepped on the brakes, and watched as Varrick appeared.

"Varrick!?" Asami shouted.

"My friends, welcome to the end of the fucking world!" Varrick shouted.

Asami walked out of the jeep and approached Varrick. She was quickly surrounded by armed soldiers, wearing ragged earth kingdom clothing. Asami understood the symbolism, and practicality. The chakra of the earth kingdom was pure survival. Ezra and his soldiers were reduced to pure survival. Nothing of civilization existed among them.

"I want to talk to Colonel Ezra Jackson." Asami said, her hands raised.

Varrick led Asami thru the base, and to Ezra's quarters.

"You don't talk to the Colonel. He talks to you. He's a great man. And I'm, I'm a little man. But he's a great man! He led us thru many fights with the zombies, and created this base. He's a great man. You know, he'll just look at you in the eyes, and he'll say 'Do you know, that if you speak bullshit to someone enough times, they'll accept it as truth?' He's a genius." Varrick said.

"I'm sure he is." Asami sarcastically said. But she had to wonder. These people looked to be on their last wits, yet Asami saw 4 Su-34 bombers accelerating down the tarmac and lift into the sky.

"By the way. He's in here." Varrick said.

Asami walked into Ezra's quarters, and saw him practice yoga with Lin, completely naked. Yep. The war has taken its toll.

"Ezra?" Asami asked.

"In a minute." I said, going thru one more pose with Lin.

Putting our clothes on, I motioned for Asami to come in, and Lin pulls out a submachine gun, and racks the bolt.

"I've seen horrors, Asami. The same you've seen. The same any live human on the continent has seen. You have a right to kill me, or to take me back to the united republics, or fire nation, or wherever you came from. But you have no right to judge me. It's impossible for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know what horror means. Horror! Horror has a face, and you must make a friend of horror. Horror and apathy are your friends. If they are not, then they are enemies to be feared. They are truly enemies." I said.

"I understand, Ezra, but…" Asami started.

"Zaofu. That was when I realized something. When the city fell, when I saw a zombie eat a live victim in front of me, that changed me. Haunted me. And I thought: My God, the genius of that. The genius! The will to do that: perfect, genuine, complete, crystalline, pure. And then I realized they were stronger than me, because they could stand it. They were monsters, yes. And I realized that in order to win against such monsters, we had to become monsters as well. If I had ten divisions of men who could fight like the zombies, our troubles here would be over very quickly. You have to have men who are moral and at the same time who are able to utilize their primordial instincts to kill without feeling, without passion, without judgment. Without judgment! Because it's judgment that defeats us." I said.

"I don't understand." Asami said.

"Here's the thing. I thought that we could hold against the zombies, if we maintained fortress cities like Zaofu, Republic City, Ba Sing Se. When Zaofu fell, it changed my mind. We couldn't win against them fighting a 'clean' war. We had to become dirty as they could. Read this." I said to Asami, handing her a piece of paper.

"Drop the bomb, kill them all." Asami said.

"Yes. The spirit vines in republic city contain vast power. If I had a squadron's worth of spirit vine bombs, war's over. All the zombies are dead. And if there are any survivors, the radiation is so bad, they won't last long." I said.

"But Korra won't harvest the vines." Asami said.

"It's judgment like that, that will bring the downfall of the united republics, the last bastion on the continent." I said.

I wrote on a piece of paper, and handed it to a soldier. I talked to her, and gave her directions.

"I'm sending a message to your group. If they attempt to come inside the base, they will be killed. You can go anywhere you want on the base, but if you run, you will be killed." I said, standing up and walking away.

Lin soon left, and Varrick visited Asami.

"Do you know that the man really likes you? He likes you. He really likes you. Otherwise, you'd be dead already. But he's got something in mind for you. Aren't you curious about that? I'm curious. I'm very curious. Are you curious? There's something happening out here, man. You know something, man? I know something you that you don't know. That's right, Jack. The man is clear in his mind, but his soul is mad. Oh, yeah. He's dying, I think. He hates all this. He hates it! But the man's a... He likes you because you're still alive. He's got plans for you. No, I'm not gonna help you. You're gonna help him, man. You're gonna help him. I mean, what are they gonna say when he's gone? 'Cause he dies when it dies, when it dies, he dies! What are they gonna say about him? He was a kind man? He was a wise man? He had plans? He had wisdom? Bullshit, man! And am I gonna be the one that's gonna set them straight? Look at me! Look at me! Look at us! This is the way the fucking world ends. Look at this fucking shit we're in man. Not with a bang, but with a whimper! I'm not going to set the record straight! Wrong! You!" Varrick said, pointing to Asami.

This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11 end of the war

Ch 11 end of the war

"I'm going after Asami." Korra said, and started to walk away from the jeep.

"Korra, no!" Opal shouted, and pulled Korra back with her airbending.

"You've no idea what my uncle is like. He's dangerous at best, and the worst is psychopathic. If he says he'll kill us if we come near the camp, he'll kill us. And he'll be the one pulling the trigger. He never misses." Opal said.

"He's that much of a threat?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. And just to make a point, a year ago, he threatened to cut off Bolin's nuts, just because he thought I was pregnant. And he said it as if he said 'I'm going to get groceries.' He's messed up." Opal said.

"That was him just being over protective. I'm sure it's not that bad." Korra said.

"You want to know how many times I walked in on my aunt and uncle indulging in sadomasochistic practices? Their favorite is Lin kicking Ezra in the nuts over and over. I don't know how much worse it could get." Opal said.

And with that news, they stayed put. And Bolin had is eyes wide open, not wanting Ezra to come in the middle of the night and cut his nuts off.

"Well, the dossier was correct. He's fucked in the head." Korra said.

The sounds of gunfire was heard in the distance.

"Asami, please me safe." Korra muttered.

At the camp, we were fending off another zombie attack. The bastards were coming up the hill, and we were chewing them up. I aimed down the sights of my rifle, and fired as many rounds as possible.

"Holy shit. Where'd they come from?" Asami asked, aiming her M16 rifle.

"I don't know. But we're not letting them take this base." Lasky said, inserting a clip into his M14 rifle.

When the zombies get close enough, we opened up with a deadly barrage of bullets and bending. The zombies were quickly cut down, but more replaced the dead.

"I want napalm strikes all across the hill. Kya, take my place." I said.

As I headed to the fighter jets, Kya and Lasky stood where I was, and fired away at the zombies.

"I hope our honeymoon isn't like this." Kya said.

"The way how the war is going, I doubt we'll live long enough be at the altar in the first place." Lasky replied.

"You two are getting married?" Asami asked.

"We're thinking about it." Kya answered.

I open the door underneath a Su-34 and unfold the ladder. I climb inside, followed by Lin.

"What's our ordnance?" I asked.

"6 napalm bombs, 4 rocket launchers, and 2 20mm gunpods." Lin said.

"Love it." I said, a smile on my face.

"Ezra, in-case we lose today…" Lin started.

I pulled Lin close to kiss her, then separated.

"I love you to. And we're not loosing today." I said.

The Su-34 taxied towards the runway, and accelerated down the tarmac, lifting into the air. Flying over the 'frontline', we saw a large wave of zombies. Dropping our napalm bombs, we burned a good amount to a crisp.

"It's over." Asami said, watching the flames eat up the zombies.

"No. They'll come back." Kya said.

Landing the Su-34, me and Lin climbed out and headed to the office.

"The attacks are getting more desperate. And we're running low on ammo for the planes and the soldiers." Lin said.

"Lin, when we set out for this, we knew this would happen. We gave it our best shot. We can't get to Ba Sing Se to resupply and rearm. We'll just have to go back to republic city." I said.

"Wait. That was part of the plan?" Lin asked.

"Yes. Spread the word out. We're packing up shot, and heading to republic city. Tell Asami to bring her friends in here. I want to talk to them." I said.

Asami, Korra, Bolin, and Opal were brought in my office.

"Why'd you come?" I asked.

"Um, sir, what are you doing to do to us?" Bolin asked, almost terrified. This was the man who threatened to cut his balls off, just because he thought Opal was pregnant.

"I just want to talk. Why'd you come?" I asked.

"We were sent by president Raiko to bring you and your soldiers back to republic city. The city is being attacked by the zombies." Korra said.

"And you won't harvest the spirit vines to be used as weapons. That judgment will destroy the city. You want to save those in the united republics?" I asked.

"Yes." Opal said.

"Lin, Korra. Take our fastest jet, and go to Raiko. Tell him to evacuate the united republics. Everyone must go to the fire nation, or the water tribes." I said.

"We're running." Asami said, annoyed.

"This war is over. We lost." I said, and walked out.

Within 6 hours, everyone was on a plane, or ground vehicle, heading to the united republics.

Korra and Lin arrived at the city ahead of everyone else.

"Where's Ezra and his soldiers?" Raiko asked.

"They'll come. And he sent us with a warning. He wants you to evacuate the united republics. He says that we lost this war." Korra said.

Raiko paced for a second, deeply thinking.

"Ezra's been fighting the zombies for a year now. If he says we should evacuate, we should evacuate. I'll send out the order." Raiko said.

"Can't believe we're running from the city." Korra said.

"I know. This city was my home since I was born. When I was chief, I pledged to defend the city crime. I can't believe the undead are pushing us out." Lin said.

Me, and the rest of my soldiers came back to the city. But to our dismay, the evacuation was going slowly. Considering the city alone held millions of people, it was a slow evacuation. Knowing the zombies were going to attack, we decided to set up defenses. Having the support of the united forces greatly augmented our forces.

That night, we waited along the line, hoping the zombies wouldn't attack.

"Kya, if we do make it out, will you marry me?" Lasky asked.

"About time you asked." Kya said, and pushed Lasky to the ground, kissing him.

"Sarah, I was wondering. Will you be my wife?" Bumi asked.

"Oh hell yeah! I've always wanted this. And you're on top." Sarah said.

Bumi quickly tore both their clothes off, and slammed into her.

"Faster Bumi!" Sarah said.

Bumi was happy to oblige. He thrusted into her, her walls clenching around his cock.

"I'm going to cum." Bumi said.

Bumi shot his seed deep into Sarah, as she climaxed the same time.

"It's so quiet." I said.

"Calm before the storm. I've always hated it." Lin said.

"Lin, if we die, how about one more sadomasochism session." I said.

"Glad you asked." Lin said, smiling.

Naked, I laid down and watched Lin standing over me. Lin put her foot on my nuts and pressed hard. She then moved her foot back and unleashed a brutal kick. I clenched my teeth, not wanting to scream in pain. Lin pinned my hands and feet with earthbending, and proceeded to kick me in the balls a few more times.

I was getting hard when she finished, and Lin stood over me, feet abreast with my groin. She spread her legs apart until she was sitting on me in the splits. She grabbed my hard on and inserted inside her, groaning in pleasure as I stretched her walls.

"You're in for a long night." Lin said, putting a metal ring on the base of my cock. It would prevent me from cumming anytime.

Lin rode me hard, and gyrated on top, enjoying the sex. I thrusted my hips upward, increasing the friction between the two of us. And since I couldn't release my sperm, and stayed hard, Lin rode me until she tired out and climaxed.

"Best sex, ever." Lin said, exhausted.

"If we survive, we should do sadomasochism more often." I said.

Three nights later, the zombies did attack. The explosions of landmines told us they were getting close. And they appeared.

"Fire!" I shouted, and pulled the trigger of my rifle, bringing down a zombie.

Everyone fired into the horde of zombies, and it quickly degenerate into hand to hand combat. Kya fired large icicles into the horde, Lin and Su unleashed an avalanche of metal and earth onto the zombies. But they just kept on coming.

"I need artillery support, right now! Right on our position." Asami shouted into a radio.

The whistling noise was heard, and explosions rocked the ground, as shells tore into the ranks of the zombies. I turned around and shoved my bayonet into an approaching zombie. When the dust settled, no mans land was filled with dead zombies all over the place. The stench was horrendous.

"Earthbenders, bury the bodies. The smell will attract more zombies." I said.

The following morning, we saw the full carnage. Corpses were still on the field, as far as we could tell.

"We killed them. Every last one of them." Opal said.

"And we're leaving the city before they attack again. Get me Raiko." Lin said.

"Raiko, is the city evacuated?" Lin asked.

"It's evacuated. If you're still out there, get the hell out, right now." Raiko said.

With heavy hearts, we left republic city, despite gaining a victory against the zombies. But it was a small victory. In zeppelins, ships, bisons, and planes, we left the city, never to return.

"How long?" Korra asked.

"Until what?" Bumi asked.

"Until we can retake the continent." Korra said.

"Not for a few generations. It'll be another 100 year war. Fire nation is the only country with the means to fight the zombies right now. They'll have to fight the zombies." Raiko said.

Our lives were changed forever. We knew that nothing would be the same.


End file.
